The End of the Sun
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: [CHAPTER 3] Tetapi langkahmu berhenti di lorong tepat depan bilik pengunjung Kise, karena ada satu sosok yang tidak kau harapkan tengah berada di dalamnya. A gift for Chyka. Watch the genre.
1. The Sun and Me: Beginning

**WARNING:** **BL/Slash/Boys' Love**. Sudut pandang… euh, orang kedua? Saya tahu ini istilah _nonsense_, di buku teks tidak ada yang seperti ini...

**NOTE:** Hadiah ulangtahun untuk** Chyka**! Maaf telat… Dan seperti biasa: _don't like_, _don't read_.

* * *

Ini bukan hari yang indah untuk sebuah pesta kelulusan.

Rinai hujan bercampur hembus angin membasahi wajahmu, dan seragam sekolah yang kau kenakan kini basah sehingga membuatnya terasa berat. Ijazahmu berada di tangan, tersimpan dalam wadahnya yang antiair, kini tengah kau pegang erat untuk menutupi gemeletuk gigimu akibat dingin yang menyentuh kulit.

Namun kau tetap berada di sana. Lokasi klasik—ternaungi oleh pohon sakura yang rimbun di atas kepala, kini kau menunggu sosok itu dengan mengabaikan degup jantungmu yang sudah seperti derap kuda berlarian di atas padang rumput. Tiap kau pelototi aplikasi jam di ponselmu, lengan penunjuk detik nampak bergerak lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya, seolah-olah kini kau menjadi korban pembuktian teori relativitas yang dikemukakan oleh Einstein.

Seringkali benakmu bertanya-tanya di mana gerangan sosok itu sebenarnya. Bisa saja kau mendapatkan jawaban itu segera—dari Moriyama yang selalu cepat tanggap dengan _gadget_nya, atau dari Hayakawa yang selalu reaktif. Tetapi godaan itu dengan cepat kau enyahkan. Mantra pelindungmu adalah '_dia pasti datang'_ yang kau teriakkan berulangkali dalam kepala. Entah itu benar atau tidak, dirimu yang berada dalam batas kewarasan hanya memiliki sebaris kalimat itu sebagai pegangan.

Terkadang kau berharap agar sekarang kau tengah berada dalam dunia sebuah film sains-fiksi: dengan mempercepat waktu, kau bisa melihat wajahnya lebih cepat ketimbang seharusnya. Kau bisa kembali melihat bagaimana rupa dari sang pemuda dengan rambut emasnya yang indah untuk mengatasi rasa rindumu. Ah, bukankah kau mengingat bahwa kalian berdua sudah tidak bertatap muka selama lebih dari dua minggu? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana ia menghabiskan waktu. Namun bagimu, dua minggu adalah sebuah rentang yang menyiksa karena dia adalah mataharimu. Kau tumbuhan tropis yang memerlukan matahari untuk fotosintesis; tanpa matahari kau tidak bisa apa-apa selain tumbuh kian panjang dengan daunmu yang pucat. Setidaknya, analogi itu adalah sebuah gambaran hiperbolis dari kondisimu saat ini.

Langit mendung di atas kepalamu. Kau rasakan dingin menyentuh kulit, namun tak menganggapnya terlalu rumit. Keinginan untuk pergi sempat terbesit, sayang kondisimu terjepit—ada kemungkinan kalau kau pergi, maka kau kehilangan semua keberanianmu dan terus memendam perasaan ini lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

_Tik. Tik. Tik_.

Kau tidak mempunyai jam tangan ataupun berada di dekat sebuah jam dinding. Pikirmu kini berhalusinasi, menganggap ada jam imajiner dalam kepala, terus berdetak menghitung detik yang kau lalui hanya untuk menunggu sang pemuda bermata emas. Saat hujan menderas dan rinainya menghilang, kau merasakan apa yang sebut dengan _keputusasaan_. Barangkali dia tidak akan datang. Barangkali dia lupa. Atau barangkali kau sudah kalah sebelum bertarung, karena kealpaannya dalam situasi ini adalah sebuah pernyataan halus akan penolakan.

Sempat kau berpikir seperti itu, sebelum akhirnya ada sebuah suara tenor familiar menyapamu, dengan nada khawatir dan juga riang—oh, nada yang biasa.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Untuk sesaat, kau bersyukur karena sudah memilih untuk menunggu alih-alih menyerah dan pergi.

* * *

**The End of the Sun**

(A Gift for **Chyka**)

.

Oleh: DeBeilschmidt

.

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
_I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction._

* * *

"Oh, Kise. Akhirnya kau datang juga," kau berkata, dengan penuh syukur melempar senyum pada sosok yang sudah sangat kau kenal selama setahun terakhir. Kau sudah hendak berkata-kata lagi, namun ia keburu menggamit tanganmu, dan berteriak dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"_Senpai_, apa kau sudah menungguku dari tadi? Kenapa senpai tidak berteduh?!"

Mendengar teriaknya yang penuh rasa cemas, kau biarkan satu tawa pelan meluncur keluar dari mulutmu. ("Jangan tertawa! Aku benar-benar khawatir, Kasamatsu-senpai!" protesnya.) Kau menggenggam erat tangannya, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Lagipula, barangkali ini adalah kesempatan terakhir bagimu untuk menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak masalah," tambahmu setelah tawa pelan itu usai. "Bukannya kita sudah sering melakukannya?"

Kise tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyum manis yang biasa; satu yang membuatmu sanggup merasa lebih ringan hanya dengan melihatnya. Sebuah kurva dan hatimu sudah melambung ke surga. Sayang sekali, kau tahu bahwa tak hanya dirimu seorang yang mendapatkan senyum itu. Semua orang di SMA Kaijou pernah ia berikan pengaruh mataharinya, semua orang yang dianggapnya teman pernah mendapatkan senyum itu. Kau tahu, bahwa senyum mataharimu itu tidak spesial, tapi toh kau sudah membulatkan tekad, sehingga kau tetap berada di sana, menatap maniknya yang tetap bersinar di kala mendung, dan menegakkan tubuh walau kedua kaki itu sudah ingin berlari.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kise. Barangkali ia menyadari tingkahmu yang aneh: tertawa keras di tengah hujan deras, rahang menegang di bawah angin kencang, rona merah mendidih walau terkena cipratan hujan pembuat mata perih. Akhirnya kau sadar bahwa tangan kalian masih bertaut. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu bulan terakhir, kau menyadari bahwa sorot mata sewarna madu itu berubah serius. Genggaman tangannya kian erat, matanya menunjukkan tanya tersirat.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Senpai_?"

Ia bertanya dan kau berdiam.

"Tingkah lakumu hari ini… aneh," Kise menambahkan, raut cemas itu tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya, sehingga mau tak mau kau juga merasa bersalah karenanya. Saat pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya, muncullah satu pertanyaan yang penuh paradoks; kau ingin mendengar pertanyaan itu untuk memulai segalanya, di satu sisi kau **pun** tidak ingin mendengarkan pertanyaan tersebut. "Untuk apa _Senpai_ memanggilku hari ini?"

Apabila ini opera sabun dan kau memiliki darah hiperbolis dalam tubuhmu, barangkali kau bisa mendengarkan bagaimana jantungmu berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat kala mendengarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Lagi-lagi, kau bungkam.

Kau mengerti bahwa Kise menantikan jawaban darimu. Tetapi…, kau belum siap. Amat, sangat belum siap. Seperti burung yang belum dewasa dan dijatuhkan orang lain selain induknya untuk terbang, kau sama sekali tidak tahu akan berkata apa. Kata-katamu sudah pergi dihempas angin, larut karena pengaruh adrenalin. Kau rasakan lagi sensasi yang sama seperti saat Kise masih belum datang: ingin pergi secepat mungkin. Lutut itu sudah bergetar; tangan yang digenggam Kise kini menggigil, namun disebabkan oleh rasa paranoid yang kau rasakan alih-alih dingin yang menusuk kulit.

"Aku…," kata itu terdengar lemah bila dibandingkan dengan ketakutanmu. Ada keinginan untuk mengasihani diri sendiri, seperti: _"Kau ini mantan Kapten SMA Kaijou! Masa' yang begini saja tidak bisa?!"_ Namun saat kau memikirkan betapa besar waktu yang kau gunakan untuk mengambil keputusan ini, kau menganggap ketakutanmu wajar.

Sayang, kebungkaman ini membuat rasa bersalahmu kian besar. Seorang kapten dengan jiwa pengecut, itulah dirimu. Kau menggeleng keras-keras, membuat air dari rambutmu yang basah kuyup terciprat ke mana-mana. Kau ambil sebuah napas panjang dan mulai berteriak. "AKU—"

(_Ya, apa yang seorang 'aku' ini akan sampaikan?_ Kau mulai ragu.)

Namun Kise menunggu.

"Kise, aku—" Terputus. Lagi. Oh, betapa kali ini kau berharap menjadi jebolan klub debat bahasa Inggris alih-alih basket. "Kise, aku… menyukaimu."

Oh, lihatlah, ada kebingungan yang dinampakkan oleh Kise. Satu ekspresi yang kau tahu menandakan ketidakyakinan serta ketidakmengertian. Baik, baik, kau memutuskan untuk mengucapkannya lagi. "Kise, aku—"

"_Senpai_, tadi _Senpai_ bilang kalau kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kise, nampak mencoba memastikan dengan bahasanya sendiri. Kendati hanya sedikit, tangan bergeletukmu yang sensitif bisa merasakan genggaman tangannya yang kian longgar, kemudian sensasi itu mendingin, dan barulah kau sadar bahwa ia sudah melepas genggaman tangan kalian.

Kau mengangguk.

Satu senyum nampak di wajahnya. Awalnya kau menganggap, bahwa senyum itu merupakan tanda bahwa kau memiliki satu harap. Cepat-cepat kau mengulas senyum, membalas mataharimu yang melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi, saat senyum itu pecah, barulah kau sadar bahwa balas menyungging senyum bukanlah hal yang tepat.

"Kise… ada apa?" Kau kini yang ganti khawatir. Kakimu refleks mendekat, mencoba mengamati bagaimana rupa seorang Ryota Kise dalam siraman hujan. Kau mencoba meraih dagunya, namun tangan sang pemuda menepismu.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, _Senpai_…."

Barulah kau sadar, saat melihat tubuhnya yang kaku, bahwa ini semua mengenai hal yang baru saja kau bicarakan. Mengenai cintamu pada Kise. Mengenai jawabannya akan pernyataanmu. Mengenai hubungan kalian berdua yang sudah tidak bisa dikamuflase dalam istilah 'teman'.

Kau terhenyak. Ini semua tak berjalan seperti yang kau harap. Memang, dalam skenario yang kau susun, bukan akhir bahagia yang menanti. Namun, tak berarti kau harus melihat tetes air mata tanda pedih tak terperi. Sekarang kau menggagu, seakan di tenggorokanmu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu. Bingung melandamu, hingga akhirnya yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menarik napas berat. Sekali lagi menggeleng, mencoba memahami isi kepala Kise yang berkecamuk, menandakan kau adalah seorang senior yang baik terhadap adik kelasnya—tentu saja, ini adalah satire.

"Sudahlah…," _ini semua tidak akan berhasil_, pikirmu. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya kau pun memaksakan sebuah senyum miring. Berpura-pura kuat padahal hatimu rusak berat. "Kuberi waktu satu minggu. Setelah itu, baru kau tolak aku dengan cara yang baik dan benar. Bagaimana, hm?"

Jawaban yang diberikan Kise hanyalah anggukan bersamaan tangisnya yang masih sesenggukan. "Te-Terima kasih, _Senpai_…."

.

Setelah itu, yang kalian berdua lakukan adalah berteduh di dalam gedung olahraga—tempat masa lalu di mana kalian (dahulu) bermain bersama sebagai kapten dan _ace_ dari salah satu tim basket SMA terkuat di Kanagawa—dan Kise masih menangis sesenggukan dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

"Aku… pulang dulu kalau begitu," ujarmu padanya. Sekali ini, kau ingin bertindak sebagai senior tak bertanggung jawab, dengan meninggalkan juniormu yang sedih karena ulahmu sendirian di gedung olahraga. Masih, tubuhnya masih basah dan kau pun tahu. Masalahnya, kesedihan karena cintamu ditolak lebih besar ketimbang rasa tanggung jawab yang kau punya.

Tak menghiraukan jawaban dari Kise, kau pun segera pergi. Masih dengan ijazah di tangan, tersimpan dalam wadahnya yang antiair.

Sungguh, ini bukanlah hari kelulusan yang menyenangkan bagimu.

**-bersambung-**

* * *

**Afterwords:** Sengaja tidak saya beri keterangan pairing. Pokoknya sesuai dengan selera yang ulangtahun. Semoga part pertama tidak mengecewakan. Sebenarnya fanfiksi ini sudah selesai, tapi sayanya aja yang suka bikin orang penasaran (…) Dan, oh, maaf kalau agak aneh. Saya buru-buru mau ke kampus soalnya. Nggak asyik banget, ya. Hari Minggu gini ke kampus… #sampah

Dan seperti biasa, updatenya bakal lebih cepat kalau Anda mereview! Hohoho! Nggak ding, saya sih nggak dapat review juga santai aja. orz

P. S. Update chapter berikutnya hari Selasa. Cepat karena memang sudah tamat, tapi kepanjangan, jadi saya potong. :B

**130812—rdb**


	2. Seven of Anything and Waiting

**WARNING: BL/Slash/Boys' Love.** Sudut pandang yang tidak ada di buku teks: orang kedua. _Nonsense_ sekali…

**NOTE: **_Don't like, don't read!_ Dan chapter ini disempurnakan sembari memutar lagu "**Picture of You"** milik **TVXQ**, serta lagu-lagu lain dari grup yang sama dan tidak kalah galau. #promosi #ahbiarlah

* * *

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Menambahkan tujuh kali dua puluh empat jam dalam tabungan momen saat kau tidak bertemu dengannya. Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah hal sepele di hadapan sang pemuda yang bagai matahari, tetapi kau sudah cukup tersiksa dengan kenyataan bahwa kau tidak bisa melihatnya—lagi—selama tujuh hari.

Sekali lagi kau menjadi pembuktian dari teori relativitas milik Einstein. Satu menit terasa seperti satu jam, satu jam terasa seperti satu hari, dan satu hari terasa seperti satu minggu. Satu minggu kau tidak bertemu sang matahari, 168 jam kau kehilangan sinarnya.

Bodohnya, pada hari di mana seharusnya kau bertemu dengan Ryota Kise—mataharimu yang belakangan membawa pedih, kau baru teringat bahwa kau tidak memberikan keterangan spesifik mengenai tempat dan waktu pertemuan kalian. Ingin kau bertanya kembali padanya, tetapi perasaan janggal ini muncul dan membuatmu urung. Kau rasa, pertanyaan itu membawa beban; menambahkan satu sedikit lagi tambahan pada pikiranmu yang sudah cukup pusing. Makanan yang sudah mengenyangkan tidak perlu diberi tambahan, sesederhana itu analoginya.

Iris hitam kelabu milikmu menatap pada langit di atas sana. Tak perlu menjadi seorang ahli Meteorologi untuk tahu, bahwa awan-awan cumulonimbus gelap dalam atmosfer akan membawa hujan yang entah dalam berapa menit atau berapa jam lagi akan membasahi dirimu. Membuat baju yang kau ambil tergesa dari almari akan menempel dengan kulit, lalu kau pulang sembari bersin sepanjang jalan karena masuk angin.

Hujan. _Lagi_.

Seperti satu minggu yang lalu.

Hanya saja, kali ini ada kegelisahan berbeda yang berkecamuk dalam hatimu.

* * *

**The End of the Sun**

(A Gift for **Chyka**)

.

Oleh: DeBeilschmidt

.

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
_I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction._

* * *

Kau bukan orang yang tidak kreatif ataupun kurang inisiatif. Sedari tadi layar ponselmu nampak begitu menggoda untuk disentuh—jam yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, baterai penuh, latar belakang standar dari pabrikan: terus kau tahan keinginanmu untuk menelpon nomor yang sudah kau hapal di luar kepala, hanya untuk menanyakan lokasi absolut dari juniormu yang berambut keemasan. Sekali lagi mantra yang sama ('_dia pasti datang')_ kau rapalkan dalam hati. Tanganmu kosong, tanpa ijazah dalam wadahnya yang antiair. Namun sebagai gantinya, kini kau membawa payung yang senada dengan baju yang kau kenakan hari ini.

Mungkin hanya itu yang berbeda dengan hari yang sama satu minggu lalu. Seragam basah kuyupmu telah mengering, tentu saja, dan sudah berada dalam kotak penyimpanan; menanti untuk dibuka entah dua, empat, sepuluh, atau entah berapa tahun lagi. Detak jam imajiner sudah tiada, digantikan jam tangan bermodel klasik yang kini terpasang di pergelangan tanganmu. Selain itu, semuanya sama.

Kau lirik jam tersebut, ternyata waktu hanya berlalu tujuh menit sejak kau mulai melamun, walau kau merasa sudah banyak hal yang kau lamunkan. Kecemasan ini begitu tanpa batas, seolah jarum-jarum waktu sudah diretas, melenyapkan kepastian yang dimiliki satu entitas.

(Dirimu.)

Langit pasti tengah bersandiwara, pikirmu, karena awan-awan yang bergerak di atas sana terkesan mengejekmu. Menyediakan skenario yang sama: pohon sakura, cuaca tidak bersahabat, kelam—sungguh penyampaian suatu ironi yang sangat eksplisit. Batinmu, '_mari bertaruh berapa jam lagi Kise akan datang?'_, menunjukkan keputusasaan yang disebabkan oleh traumamu pada eksistensi sebuah verba bernama "_menunggu"_.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, kau masih saja menunggu. Udara di sekitarmu mulai dingin dan terbersitlah sebuah penyesalan karena menolak untuk membawa jaket dan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dalaman kaus hitam, serta celana jins tiga perempat (1). Satu-satunya benda yang kau pikir bisa menjadi penghangat adalah jas seragammu yang kini berada di dalam kotak. _Sekalian saja_, sinisme itu keluar, _pakai kemeja lengan panjang dan ini akan seperti reka adegan di TKP._

Kau pun sadar. Kise masih belum datang.

.

.

Kau memutuskan untuk duduk saat 120 menit sudah berlalu. Persis dua jam terhitung dari kedatanganmu. Ini seperti sepasang kekasih di mana yang pria harus menunggu lama saat kekasihnya berdandan. Hanya saja, Kise tidak suka berdandan dan kalian **bukan **sepasang kekasih. (Lebih lama lagi kau berada di sana, maka kau akan menjadi seorang ahli sarkasme. Bukan begitu?) Langit semakin gelap dan sudah banyak orang terlihat pergi karena khawatir akan hujan yang mendekat.

Sepertinya itu badai, malah. Namun, kau berusaha abai. Tanpa kau menunggu lama, perlahan cuaca serta angin dingin yang menyapa tubuhmu mulai bertransformasi menjadi hujan. Hanya rintik, namun itu membuatmu merasa semakin menyedihkan. Masih sama seperti satu minggu yang lalu, kau terpikir untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Bisa saja kali ini Kise menolak untuk datang.

Mungkin, itu karena dia tahu bahwa kau akan sedih dengan penolakannya dan dia tidak sanggup melakukan hal itu padamu.

Tetapi kau lenyapkan segera pikiran pesimis tersebut dan mencoba bersikap optimis.

_Siapa tahu, _Kise akan datang.

.

.

Sudah empat jam.

Situasi ini membuatmu merasakan nostalgia yang dipaksakan. Tanpa ijazah dalam wadahnya yang antiair dan juga jas abu-abu menempel di tubuh, kembali lagi kau basah kuyup. Rimbunnya pohon sakura tidak sanggup menahan gempuran presipitasi, mengakibatkan kesia-siaan untukmu yang berteduh di bawahnya. Bajumu terlalu tipis untuk menahan gempuran hujan dan belum apa-apa kau sudah mulai menggigil kedinginan. Payung putih yang kau bawa sama sekali tidak membantumu menahan derasnya hujan yang diperparah dengan deru angin dingin. Kau mengingatkan dirimu sendiri. Kau bergumam. "Lain kali bawa jas hujan saja."

(Seolah masih ada 'lain kali'.)

Sekali ini, tekadmu goyah dan kau menyerah pada godaan untuk menggunakan ponselmu. Di sana, tidak ada pesan masuk. Tidak ada apapun selain layar yang monoton dan informasi ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan hari ini akan hujan deras. Di luar kesadaranmu, jemari itu sudah membuka pesan masuk, siap mengetikkan pertanyaan pada seorang Ryota Kise.

Tetapi tidak kau lakukan hal itu. Kau tetap menunggu pemuda itu: sabar, tegar, berdebar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, muncul pertanyaan ini dalam kepalamu.

"_Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang?"_

.

.

Enam jam.

Kau bukan seorang penggusar, namun juga bukan orang yang rela menunggu hingga fajar. Kaubuat batasan dalam dirimu, layaknya limit dalam matematika, layaknya lapisan Mohorovicic (2) dalam struktur bumi—jam empat sore adalah waktumu bertemu dengannya minggu lalu. Apabila Kise tidak datang, maka ambil sebuah kesimpulan bahwa dia sudah menolakmu, tetapi hatinya yang begitu halus tak mampu mengatakannya secara gamblang padamu.

Menyedihkan sekali. Bahkan di momen ini, kau masih menganggap Ryota Kise memiliki hati yang serapuh dandelion; sekali diguncang angin, seluruh tubuhnya akan rontok dan tersebar di arah tak tentu. Dia terlalu lembut, dia tidak ingin terluka—sama sekali tak kau pikirkan sebuah premis bahwa Kise adalah bocah yang kejam. Karena tidak ingin melihat sosok menyedihkanmu sekali lagi, ia tidak datang dan kini tengah menertawakanmu di rumah. Manusia memiliki sifat baik dan jahat dalam dirinya, namun kau seolah menganulir segala keburukan yang _mungkin_ ada dalam hati Kise.

Selama tiga puluh menit, kau menunggu dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Di bawah sakura yang kelopaknya mulai berguguran satu demi satu, kau berjalan mondar-mandir. Telunjukmu diketuk-ketukkan ke celana, mencoba membuat ketukan yang pasti, walau berujung seperti ritme sebuah lagu Gregorian. Petir sudah menyambar, kau sudah kebasahan, bahkan baterai ponselmu sudah berkurang lebih dari separuh.

Kau tidak pergi.

Manusia memiliki batas kesabarannya sendiri-sendiri. Kau, Yukio Kasamatsu, bukanlah seseorang yang mudah tersulut emosinya, tetapi juga bukan orang sabar yang bisa menunggu terus-menerus selama lebih dari enam jam. Kau kesulitan menghitung berapa banyak helaan napas yang sudah kau lontarkan, begitu pula dengan gumaman cemas nan monoton yang meluncur keluar dari mulutmu. Semua penanda keputusasaan itu sudah kau ujarkan, hingga di suatu titik kau merasa muak, lalu frustrasi, kemudian menyerah.

.

.

Setelah enam jam, lima puluh menit, dan lima belas detik, kau pun sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Desah napas keluar sekali lagi. Kau pun berbalik dari pohon sakura yang selama hampir tujuh jam ini menjadi tempatmu menggantung asa. Kelopaknya yang seharusnya nampak berwarna merah muda cerah di musim semi, entah mengapa terlihat begitu kelam dan muram tatkala terkena siraman hujan.

Langkahmu pendek pun gontai. Sorot matamu hampa, tanpa kata-kata pun biner kembarmu sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau kalah. Harapanmu hilang, semuanya telah usai, mimpimu berakhir. Sesimpel itu dan kau merasa bodoh karena menghabiskan waktu begitu lama untuk sebuah pengharapan yang kesempatannya tak lebih besar dari seutas benang.

Ya—sulit untuk mengakuinya, tetapi kali ini kau harus jujur bahwa dalam seminggu, kau terus-menerus berharap bahwa Kise akan mengubah keputusannya dan mengatakan 'ya' padamu. Toh, hal itu tidak ia lakukan. Kau pun larut dalam kekecewaan.

Tetapi dikecewakan untuk kedua kali bagimu membawa sebuah perubahan besar. Tidak ada lagi keinginan untuk menangis, tidak ada lagi rasa terburu-buru untuk tiba di rumah dan melampiaskan semua kekesalan. Kau cukup berjalan dengan lesu; hal itu semata sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa murungnya kau hari ini.

Kau berhenti sejenak. Sebelum keluar dari gerbang sekolah tempatmu bernaung selama tiga tahun, sinar terang dari gedung olahraga membuatmu terhenyak. Ada suara berdecit khas yang begitu familiar di matamu—sepatu bertemu dengan lantai kayu, bagaimana bisa hal itu tidak membuatmu rindu? Maka, kau putuskan untuk mendekat ke arah gimnasium. Malangnya, di sana tidak ada yang membuatmu senang. Para adik kelas yang menyapamu ("Kasamatsu-_senpai_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kehujanan begitu? Ayo sini masuk!") membuatmu memaksakan segaris senyum. Tampaknya mereka tidak sadar akan kepalsuan emosi yang kau berikan, syukurlah, kemudian kau segera pergi segera setelah tidak melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut emasnya.

.

.

Mimpimu berakhir setelah satu minggu dan tujuh jam terlewati.

Saat kau sudah keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, itulah tanda bahwa kau harus mengakhiri semuanya dan meninggalkan apa yang selama satu tahun ini selalu mengganggumu. Sebagai seorang bermental kapten, kau pun memutuskan bahwa kau harus tetap berdiri tegak dan menatap ke masa depan.

Sesuatu yang seperti ini tidak boleh membuatmu jatuh. Sebuah resolusi muncul bersamaan dengan kebulatan tekad, kau tidak bisa membiarkan penolakan Kise menjadikanmu seorang yang lemah. Dia harus berpikir praktis, merencanakan apa yang harus dilakukan secepatnya tanpa menambahkan sesuatu tentang atau yang berhubungan dengan Kise di dalamnya. _Masa-masa bermimpi sudah usai_, kau bilang, _hidup terus berjalan walau aku hanya termenung_.

Semangat itu masih kau bawa hingga sampai ke stasiun.

* * *

_(Rrrr….)_

Situasi stasiun yang ramai seharusnya adalah sesuatu yang mampu kau ramalkan. Namun, agaknya sikap pura-pura optimis yang kau pasang sebagai topeng membuatmu lupa dan kau pun menggerutu karenanya. Keretamu baru akan sampai sepuluh menit lagi, tetapi kau sendiri tidak yakin mengenai apakah kau bisa pulang segera setelah kereta berikutnya tiba.

Lagi-lagi, satu helaan napas keluar.

_(Rrrr….)_

Kau berusaha menyeruak kerumunan, mencoba mendapatkan tempat terdepan. Tetapi baru sebentar dan segera kau batalkan aksimu karena pandangan tajam dari orang-orang dewasa di sekelilingmu yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

Kau pun kemudian diam. Kata pepatah _'diam adalah emas'_, bukan begitu?

.

_(Rrrr… Rrrr….)_

.

Satu menit lagi keretamu sampai. Mereka bilang kau harus menanyakan pentingnya arti semenit pada pembalap, tetapi kau sendiri—yang baru saja patah hati (untuk kali kedua, malah) dan ingin melupakan semuanya—sudah mengerti arti dari satu menit. Itulah mengapa, enam puluh sekon ini terasa begitu lama.

Tidak semua orang menanti dengan gelisah. Hanya kau, dan segelintir orang yang nampaknya dicekik oleh waktu. Tiga puluh detik tampak begitu mengesalkan; kau begitu bersyukur saat mendengar suara kereta di kejauhan. Kau anggap itu sebagai suatu pertanda, awal dari hidupmu **tanpa**Kise.

Saat kereta akhirnya tiba, kau menyungging senyum. Segera, kau bergegas masuk ke dalam kereta.

_(Rrrr… Rrrr… Rrrr….)_

Namun, baru setengah jalan, akhirnya kau bisa merasakan bahwa ponselmu bergetar. Pertama kau memilih untuk mengabaikannya, tetapi niat itu batal karena benda dalam saku celanamu itu terus bergetar. Ini berarti penting dan mengabaikannya (barangkali) akan menjadi suatu kesalahan besar dalam hidupmu.

Kau menghela napas—lagi. Ini yang terakhir untuk satu hari yang panjang.

Jemarimu menyentuh layar ponsel itu melihat nama "Moriyama" di sana. Kau pun menggeser ikon di layar untuk mengangkat telepon. Tetapi terlambat, panggilan sudah berakhir, sehingga kau harus menunggu lagi. Sejurus kemudian kau terdiam. Muncul keterangan "9 Panggilan Tak Terjawab" pada layar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, layar kembali bergetar. Mendadak kau seolah diingatkan pada perasaan tidak nyaman yang kau rasakan tadi pagi. Suatu kecemasan yang berbeda dengan minggu lalu, namun kau abaikan karena menyangka akan ada kabar baik. Sayang, kau rupanya adalah pemuda yang kurang bisa memahami dirinya sendiri. Sehingga, saat kau kembali memikirkan perasaanmu tadi, barulah kau sadar bahwa kegelisahanmu adalah suatu firasat buruk dan bukan tanda hati yang siap akan penolakan.

Kau pun menyapa dengan ragu. "_Moshi mosh—"_

"_KAU DARI MANA SAJA?"_ Teriakan itu terlampau keras hingga membuat kepalamu berdengung. Ekspresi tidak mengerti kau tunjukkan, kini kau berusaha untuk tidak balas berteriak karena itu berarti seisi stasiun akan memandangmu. Tapi, tetap saja, kau sama sekali tidak merasa memiliki kesalahan yang membuat Moriyama sampai harus meneleponmu berkali-kali.

"A-Ada apa memangnya?" tanyamu. Saat satu tanya itu terucap, kau merasa bahwa sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar.

_"AKU MENELEPONMU BERULANG KALI DAN TIDAK ADA JAWABAN. KAU KE MANA SAJA?!"_

Kau belum pernah mendengar Moriyama marah besar padamu. Dirimu penuh dengan rasa bingung, tidak mengerti, bahkan sampai pada satu titik di mana kau merasa sebal pada Moriyama. Kau berusaha agar tidak terbawa emosi, sehingga kau menjawab: "Maafkan aku. Tadi aku pergi. Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Sekali lagi kau mendengar Moriyama berteriak di telepon. Memberimu ceramah dengan nada tinggi dan menyebalkan, sementara di depan sana kereta sudah melaju dan meninggalkanmu. Tetapi, saat kau ladeni kemarahannya, perlahan-lahan kau menyadari bahwa intonasinya berubah.

"_K-Kau belum dengar beritanya, hah?!"_

Kau masih diam. Firasatmu membuatmu merasa ingin terjatuh lemas.

"Belum. Berita apa?"

"_Mengenai Kise…."_

Hatimu mencelos saat mendengar nama itu disebutkan.

"_Dia… kecelakaan Kejadiannya sekitar satu jam yang lalu…. Sekarang dia dirawat di rumah sakit yang dekat dengan SMA kita dulu."_

Kau pun makin tidak mengerti. Berita ini terlalu mengejutkan dan dengan bodohnya kau malah lanjut bertanya. "Parahkah kondisinya?"

"_DASAR BODOH!"_ Kembali lagi Moriyama marah padamu, _"TULANG RUSUKNYA PATAH DAN KAKINYA HANCUR. APAKAH BISA KAU SEBUT ITU 'TIDAK PARAH'?"_

Segera kau memutuskan sambungan. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya panggilan, resolusi yang telah kau susun kini hancur berantakan. Telah kau lupakan keinginan untuk maju ke depan, semua rencana telah kau abaikan.

Kau merasa hal ini terjadi karena salahmu. Terkutuklah tujuh jam, tujuh hari, dan angka tujuh yang begitu familiar di ingatanmu.

Nomor tujuh yang katanya membawa keberuntungan, kini justru membawa malapetaka bagimu.

Kau yang kini penuh rasa takut dan rasa bersalah, segera pergi dari stasiun. Berlari, dan berlari, tanpa lelah melawan arus manusia yang berduyun-duyun. Seperti badai di gurun, kau menyingkirkan semua yang membuat kecepatanmu menurun. Penglihatanmu kabur layaknya halimun, dalam tiap langkahmu kau selalu berusaha menyingkirkan seuntai tipis harapan yang menggerogotimu bagai racun.

Mataharimu kini tengah berada dalam masa-masa kritis. Kau harus menyelamatkannya. Kau harus melihat keadaannya. Kau harus menyingkirkan semua rasa bersalah ini. Karena dalam benakmu, kau merasa bahwa semua ini adalah salahmu.

Seandainya saja kejadian tujuh hari yang lalu itu tidak ada. Seandainya kau tidak menyimpan perasaan pada sang pemain bernomor punggung tujuh. Seandainya kau menyebutkan waktu spesifik sehingga tidak perlu menunggunya selama tujuh jam….

… Barangkali mataharimu tidak harus mendapat luka yang bisa merenggut **sinar**nya.

_Hidupnya._

**-bersambung-**

* * *

**Keterangan:  
**(1) Referensi dari _ending_ anime Kuroko no Basket episode 16. Kalau Anda sadar, ada penampakan (?) Kise dan Kasamatsu sedang naik tangga di sana :P  
(2) Sebuah lapisan diskontinu yang ada di dalam bumi. Memisahkan antara lapisan bumi satu dan yang lain. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Sesungguhnya ada penjelasan lebih detail, tapi saya sungkan untuk memberi Anda penjelasan seperti yang ada di buku Geologi Umum. Untuk lebih jelas, bisa dicari sendiri di G**gle. /HEH

**Afterwords:** Hah… Maaf _update_nya telat. Padahal saya berjanji hari Selasa, dan sekarang sudah hari Kamis! orz Sekali lagi maaf, ternyata ada kegiatan mendadak dan hujan deras secara tiga hari berturut-turut di kota saya yang menyebabkan saya kesulitan untuk pulang dan… malah jatuh sakit. Tubuh saya tidak siap diguyur hujan deras non-stop, plis. T_T

Oh iya, _update _selanjutnya antara hari Sabtu/Minggu. Doakan sukses dan tiada halangan~ Saya nantikan _review_ Anda dan bagi yang sudah me_review_, silakan cek _inbox_! Ada balasan dari saya di sana #halah

**131212—rdb**


	3. The Sun's: Fighting

**WARNING: BL/Slash/Boys' Love.** Sudut pandang yang tidak ada di buku teks: orang kedua. _What an utter crap…_

**NOTE: **_Don't like, don't read. _(Dan maaf updatenya kelewat lama orz)

* * *

**The End of the Sun**

(A Gift for **Chyka**)

.

Oleh: DeBeilschmidt

.

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
_I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction._

* * *

Kau selalu berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Sosokmu yang menerobos hujan layaknya seekor kuda liar yang tengah berlari di padang rumput, mencari keteduhan dari hujan yang membasahi kulitnya. Benar-benar, apa guna dari payung yang kini kau kenakan? Apa guna dari benda itu, jikalau pada saat berlari, kau menganggapnya sebagai gangguan dan melemparkannya ke jalan, tanpa memedulikan serapah dari orang yang tidak senang dengan tingkahmu?

Namun kau tidak peduli. Seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatan larimu, semakin kau tidak berpikir. Kakimu berderap, hanya berhenti saat lampu menyala merah. Rumah sakit seharusnya dekat, tapi mengapa kali ini terasa begitu jauh? Kau tidak berpikir, hanya membatin. Karena bila berpikir pun, tak ada jawaban yang dapat terekstrak dalam benak. Kau meminta jawab dan otakmu memberikan kenihilan, semua dikarenakan kekhawatiranmu terhadap Kise yang begitu besar.

_Apa dia baik-baik saja? _Adalah inti dari semua pertanyaan yang ingin kauucapkan. Banyak sekali kalimat tanya yang menyeruak dalam benakmu, tetapi semuanya berujung pada dirimu yang begitu khawatir pada keselamatan seorang Ryota Kise. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya dirimu tanpa sosoknya yang seperti pusat dalam tata surya versimu; barangkali kau tetap hidup, namun keinginanmu untuk mati bunuh diri begitu besar dikarenakan rasa bersalah.

Oleh karena itu, kau hanya bisa berharap semoga delusimu yang kadang kelewat hiperbolis tidak berubah menjadi kenyataan. Seperti Icarus—kendati ia bisa terbang, namun toh sayapnya tetap leleh terkena panas matahari dan mematahkan hipotesis mengenai manusia yang bisa terbang mencapai mentari. Semoga saja Kise masih baik-baik saja, tidak terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk, dan masih bisa tersenyum menyapamu walau terpasang selang di sekujur tubuhnya.

_Semoga saja._ Hanya itu yang kau doakan dalam hati.

.

Kau terhenyak bersamaan dengan terciumnya bau antiseptik dalam rongga hidungmu. Tak perlu bertanya ke meja informasi untuk tahu di mana Kise berada; hanya dengan sedikit analisa mengenai waktu kejadian serta mengikuti arah kerumunan orang di dekat pintu masuk, dengan segera kau tahu di mana Kise berada.

Tentu saja, kau berpikir dalam hati, bukan hanya kau yang menganggap bahwa eksistensi pemuda itu sangat terang bagai matahari. Namun juga semua orang yang berkerumun di sini. Fans, keluarganya, para anggota tim basket Kaijou, juga wartawan—semua berpusat pada Kise dalam satu sistem tata surya yang aneh. Kau berusaha untuk ke depan kerumunan. Sembari terus melangkah pelan sembari terus mengatakan "permisi", kau berusaha untuk menyibakkan kumpulan manusia yang menghalangi jalan. Tetapi, nampaknya sosok Yukio Kasamatsu bukanlah satu keberadaan asing bagi kerumunan tersebut. Bahkan, saat kau tiba, ada bisikan menjalar dalam kerumunan. Seolah-olah ada yang salah dengan keberadaanmu.

(—Memang ada.)

Kau mencelos. Hatimu sudah berdegup kencang saat kau merasakan tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh seisi kerumunan padamu. Hanya samar, namun kau bisa dengar bisikan-bisikan yang semuanya berisi tentangmu.

"_Itu… bukan?"_

"_Iya. Itu yang mereka maksud."_

"_Jadi, itu yang namanya 'Kasamatsu-_senpai_'?"_

"_Apa? Kasamatsu-_senpai_ sudah datang, katamu?!"_

Semua suara berbisik itu membuatmu merasa risih. Seolah semua hal buruk yang terjadi pada Kise sepenuhnya merupakan kesalahanmu. Kaurasakan hal itu—rasa bersalah itu. Namun di satu sisi, kau hanyalah seorang pemuda basah kuyup dan patah hati yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau pun memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Tetap saja sorot curiga yang kerumunan arahkan padamu tak berhenti sampai di situ. Justru sebaliknya, langkahmu yang kauhentikan memberi mereka kesempatan untuk mengamatimu secara lebih detail. Kesempatan emas bagi mereka yang penasaran siapa gerangan seorang Yukio Kasamatsu.

Tidak ada lelaki mana pun di dunia ini yang suka dibilang sebagai 'pengecut'. Namun, nyalimu juga tidak sebesar _itu_. Kau tidak bisa tetap berdiri tegak dengan kaki dalam sikap siaga, sementara sekelilingmu seperti menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. Kau tidak bisa menyerahkan nasibmu—segenap jiwa raga pada apa yang ada di depan mata, sementara dalam hati ada rasa takut yang membuat dirimu bertahan. Kau tidak bisa menyiapkan dirimu untuk yang terburuk.

Kau pun menyerah.

Kini kau tidak lagi memikirkan Kise semata. Ada hal berbeda yang kini memenuhi pikiranmu. Daftar itu kian panjang tatkala kau mulai merasakan jarakmu terhadap jalan keluar makin dekat. Kau takut tidak sanggup menahan rasa bersalah saat kau melihat sosok Kise. Kau takut apabila kedua orangtuanya menyalahkanmu. Kau takut akan dicap sebagai seorang criminal dan dijebloskan ke bui. Kau takut segalanya. Namun, yang terpenting…

… kau takut pada Kise.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu roma di tengkukmu berdiri. Tak sanggup lagi membayangkannya, walau hanya sekedar delusi dalam angan. Kau memejamkan mata, merasa takut pada sesuatu yang belum terjadi. Sekarang mantramu bukan _'dia pasti datang'_ melainkan _'aku harus pergi secepatnya dari sini'_. Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi pada tatapan aneh yang terarah padamu; hanya rasa aman yang kauinginkan untuk memenuhi kalbu, sementara semakin dekat dengan Kise, justru rasa takut yang ada dalam relung hatimu. Kini, kau hanya berdoa semoga tidak ada seseorang memanggil namamu.

Kau pun mulai berlari alih-alih memulainya secara perlahan dengan berjalan cepat. Kau sudah muak. Kini tingkahmu layaknya buronan yang dikejar-kejar polisi: celingak-celinguk hingga rasanya bisa melinitr, raut muka menunjukkan rasa khawatir, langkahmu ketar-ketir. Sungguh buronan yang amatir.

Hembusan napas lega otomatis keluar dari mulut saat pemandangan rumah sakit mulai menjauh dari visimu. Rasanya begitu bebas—kau benar-benar menjiwai peranmu sebagai buronan—seakan melihat pemandangan jalan dengan lalu lintas padat membuatmu lupa akan perasaan bersalahmu untuk sesaat. Hilang dan kau harap tidak akan kembali. Sayangnya, rasa bersalahmu kembali, terutama saat mendengar teriakan Moriyama di kejauhan.

"OI, KASAMATSU!"

Tidak berani barang satu centi pun kepala itu kaugerakkan. Suara itu kelewat familier bagimu yang selama tiga tahun terus bersama dengan sang _shooting guard_. Jika saja saat ini kau adalah individu yang tenang, maka kau akan berhenti, lalu menoleh dan menyapanya dengan sorot khawatir dalam mimik mukamu. Lalu sembari berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah IGD, kau akan menginterogasi Moriyama dan menanyakan detail kejadiannya. Sayang, bukan itu yang kau lakukan.

Yukio Kasamatsu, yang kau lakukan hanyalah berjalan kian cepat—lebih cepat daripada seorang pelari olimpiade, bahkan. Begitu pengecutnya dirimu, sampai-sampai teriakan Moriyama tidak kau indahkan. ("Kasamatsu! Kasama—BRENGSEK! KUPERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK BERHENTI, SEKARANG!" Moriyama terus meneriakkan namamu. Awalnya hanya sekedar nama. Lucu, di saat terakhir Moriyama juga memberi tambahan berupa serapah. Ini terjadi berkali-kali, seperti kaset rusak.) Kau juga tahu bahwa ia ikut berlari dan mengejarmu, namun rasa takutmu melebihi tenaga Moriyama, sehingga dalam beberapa menit saja, kau bisa mendengar teriakannya hilang ditelan keramaian.

("… Kasamatsu! Kise—Kise mencarimu!")

Teriakan terakhir membuat langkahmu melambat. Untuk pertama kalinya kau memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lihat. Hujan mengaburkan penglihatanmu. Kerumunan dengan payung yang mereka kenakan terlalu ramai dan mengganggu jarak pandang. Kau membuka mulut dengan kekecewaan yang begitu kentara. _Apa yang tadi dia katakan?_ Rasa penasaran itu mulai muncul dari dalam dirimu. Tetapi, yang bisa memberimu jawaban hanya Moriyama, bukan rintik air hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhmu maupun barisan manusia yang lalu-lalang melewatimu.

"Tsk, yang benar saja," gumammu kesal. Ada amarah, sedih, dan kecewa yang kau nampakkan pada wajah tampanmu itu. Sekali lagi kau menatap ke depan, stasiun tinggal beberapa ratus meter di hadapanmu.

Kau kembali berlari. Menembus hujan. Melupakan Kise. Mengubur rasa takutmu.

Menjauhi rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, kau sudah berada di rumah sakit di waktu yang teramat pagi. Cahaya matahari bahkan belum menyinari jalanan—langit bersinar jingga temaram di timur, bulan masih terlihat di atas kepala, dan dinginnya udara pagi musim semi membuatmu bersin beberapa kali. Beberapa kali di jalanan kau melihat pohon sakura yang mulai memekarkan bunganya. Betapa alam senang sekali menyindir kemalanganmu; dengan pemanasan global yang mencairkan es di kutub dan membuat musim semi datang lebih cepat, bunga sakura yang merupakan lambang negara kini seolah diciptakan untuk memperolok nasibmu.

Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa ini bukan jam besuk yang tepat. Mana ada rumah sakit yang memperbolehkan pasiennya dibesuk pada pukul lima pagi? Tetapi kau tetap bersikeras. Dirimu memaksakan tubuh yang lelah untuk berjalan ke stasiun dan mengambil kereta terawal yang kau bisa, tak memedulikan rasa kantuk dan lelah yang kaudapatkan karena terus terjaga sepanjang malam. Inginnya kau pulang ke rumah untuk tidur dan melupakan semuanya. Esok pasti kamar Kise lebih sepi ketimbang hari ini. Apalagi pada pagi hari. Bukannya mencela, namun Kise tidak _seterkenal itu_ hingga memiliki fans yang sebanyak timbunan dosa. Kau pun kini berusaha masuk, lalu menanyakan pada resepsionis di mana letak kamar Kise.

Nampaknya, hal ini begitu sering ditanyakan hingga resepsionis itu menjawab dengan wajah bosan. "ICU. Nomor 304."

"Terima kasih," balasmu dengan segera.

Kau segera berjalan menuju ke lift, bersiap naik ke lantai tiga. Namun, saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah, kau menyadari bahwa resepsionis itu memanggilmu.

"Maaf…."

Sebelah alismu terangkat tatkala menatapnya. "… Ya?"

"Apakah Anda… Kasamatsu-_san_?"

Biner kembarmu menatap sang resepsionis: seorang wanita yang kira-kira berusia di awal 30-an, mengenakan riasan berantakan, dan mengharapkan jawaban. Kau memilih bungkam. Seharusnya kau mengatakan 'ya', namun ada keraguan yang membuatmu tak langsung berujar. Ada apa dengan Kise? Ada apa dengan nama_mu_? Kau takut mengetahui apa yang akan ia ujarkan.

Pada akhirnya, kau menggeleng. "Bukan," jawabmu lirih, "Anda salah orang."

Nampak ada kekecewaan di wajah resepsionis tersebut. "A-Ah… Begitu rupanya. Maaf saya sudah mengganggu Anda."

"Tidak apa-apa," tukasmu. Sejurus kemudian, kau mendengar lift berdenting. Segera kau berlari dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Ke tempat Kise.

.

Ketika kau mengharapkan kamar 304 akan kosong dengan sosok Kise yang tengah berbaring di hadapanmu, yang kau jumpai tatkala berjalan di lorong pengunjung ICU justru sebuah ruangan dengan sekat kaca yang memisahkan antara pengunjung dan pasien. Selama ini belum pernah ada kerabat atau saudaramu yang pernah mengalami penyakit parah, sehingga ini pertama kalinya kau melihat seperti apa kondisi di depan ICU. Semua pasien berada dalam satu ruangan besar yang dipisahkan dengan tirai, sedangkan untuk pengunjung masing-masing pasien, diberi bilik tersendiri sehingga bisa melihat kondisi pasien setiap saat dari balik kaca walau tak bisa menyentuhnya. Kau pun bertanya-tanya, bagaimana sosok Kise yang tengah berada di dalamnya. Tetapi langkahmu berhenti di lorong tepat depan bilik pengunjung Kise, karena ada satu sosok yang tidak kau harapkan tengah berada di dalamnya.

_Daiki Aomine_.

Kauucapkan nama itu dengan rasa benci dan cemburu dan aneh yang tak dapat kaujelaskan. Perawakannya masih sama seperti yang kau ingat: tinggi, besar, berkulit gelap, iris safir, dan sorot mata tajam seperti pemburu. Ia tengah duduk membungkuk di sofa yang ada di bilik pengunjung, nampak begitu lelah dengan lingkaran hitam pekat membingkai biner kembarnya. Sosok Aomine membuatmu kian ragu untuk membuka pintu.

Kau kini ganti melihat Kise dari lorong. Dari tempatmu berada, tak banyak yang bisa kau dapatkan. Kepala ranjang dan bantal, serta jarak kalian yang terlalu jauh menghalangi penglihatanmu. Kau melihat sekelumit helai rambut keemasan terhalang bantal, tangan yang diberi banyak selang infus, juga baju pasien yang berwarna hijau. Itu saja. Namun, hanya dari sedikit yang kau lihat, kau bisa merasakan betapa nestapa memenuhi kalbumu.

_Seharusnya tidak begini. Seharusnya, Kise tidak seperti ini_. Kau mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam hati, mendadak takut akan kematian yang bisa kapan saja menghampiri. Katakan saja kau bodoh, idiot, tolol—namun kau tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa tertekan dalam hatimu yang disebabkan oleh rasa bersalah. _Seharusnya aku saja yang ada di sana._ Kembali lagi kalimat itu berlanjut bersamaan frustrasi yang seperti tak ada batasnya. Satu yang kau doakan hanya muncul dalam gumaman pelan. "Kise, cepatlah sembuh."

Pada saat itulah, pandangan matamu bertemu dengan Aomine. Iris obsidian bertemu safir—Aomine segera menatapmu dengan aura permusuhan dan kau balas pula dengan tatapan yang sama. Seolah kalian kucing dan anjing. Seolah ia adalah singa buas di area gladiator dan kau gladiatornya. Tetapi kau hanya diam, sedangkan Aomine segera berdiri dan keluar dari bilik pengunjung, menuju ke lorong tempatmu terdiam.

Ia bertanya padamu dengan kebencian yang tidak di sembunyikan. "_Kasamatsu_," panggilnya, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kau mencebik. "Aku menjenguknya. Memangnya tidak boleh, _Aomine_?"

Mendengar balasanmu, Aomine hanya menyuarakan tawa mengejek. Seakan-akan apa yang kauucapkan barusan adalah sebuah ironi. Kau menatapnya dengan heran, tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dari perkataanmu yang begitu serius. Namun, sebelum kau menanyakan itu padanya, tangan Aomine sudah mencengkeram kerah bajumu, merenggutnya, dan kemudian menonjokmu hingga kau jatuh tersungkur.

"Apa yang—!"

"Itu pantas untukmu, _Kasamatsu-senpai_," tukasnya memotong perkataanmu. Kata _'senpai'_ ia ucapkan sebagai sebuah sinisme. Tetap saja—kau tidak bisa mengerti semua yang ia lakukan. "Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Aku tahu kalau bokongmu sudah ada di sini kemarin. Dan kau kabur. Kenapa?"

Kau tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan mengalami percakapan seperti ini dengan Aomine. Kau tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi, bahkan tidak di mimpimu yang terliar. Tetapi kau tetap melakukannya, dan kini kau terdiam. Tak bisa menjawab.

Aomine semakin marah. "Jawab aku. Atau kau memang tuli?"

Lagi-lagi kau diam.

"Oi, brengsek. Kau tidak punya mulut atau—"

"Aku…." Akhirnya kau mulai berbicara. Hanya satu kata, tetapi belum apa-apa kau sudah merasa menyedihkan. Ini seperti anak kecil yang mencari pembelaan karena tengah ketahuan mencuri permen di kali pertamanya. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu salah, tetapi kau tetap merasa bahwa pembelaan adalah sesuatu yang sahih untuk dilakukan. "Aku… tidak bisa menjenguknya kemarin." Kemudian kau menambahkan. "Maafkan aku."

Aomine memutar matanya. "Heh—'maafkan aku'. Seharusnya kau minta maaf pada Kise, bodoh. Bukannya padaku. Kukira kau ini pintar, tapi kelakuanmu tolol." Ia menghela napas. Kau semakin menyadari bahwa ia telah mengalami kelelahan yang sangat kentara—bisa jadi, ia semalaman belum tidur—dan helaan napas tadi seperti ungkapan keengganan karena harus mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah diucapkan berulang kali.

"Apa kau tahu," ia berujar dengan ekspresi senewen, "kalau saat dia berada di IGD kemarin, dia terus memanggil-manggil namamu?"

Matmu membulat saat mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulutnya. Untuk sesaat kau mengira ada yang salah dengan pendengaranmu. Padahal tidak. "Kise? Memanggil namaku?" kau bertanya-tanya, "… Kenapa?"

Sekali lagi Aomine menghela napas. "… Sore itu, Kise tertabrak di jalan saat akan menuju ke sekolahnya. Menurutmu, kenapa itu bisa terjadi?"

Kau terdiam. Kau membatu. Jawabannya ada dalam kepalamu, tetapi kau terlalu takut untuk berkata, dan terlalu sakit untuk bisa menanggung akibat perkataanmu. Di pelupuk matamu, air mata sudah menggenang; kau berusaha untuk menahannya agar tidak menetes. Aomine sama sekali tak menunggu dan lanjutan dari pertanyaan yang ia utarakan membuatmu tak sanggup lagi menahan air matamu.

"Itu karena dia ingin minta maaf padamu. Dia pacarku, kau tahu. Dan kau mengatakan perasaanmu di saat yang tidak tepat. Kise merasa bersalah karenanya dan dia sampai menangis di depanku kemarin. Tsch." Kau melihat Aomine mulai kesulitan dengan perkataannya, ia menggaruk kepalanya. "… Seharusnya kau mencari info dulu sebelum 'nembak' pacar orang lain, Tolol."

Selanjutnya, Aomine masih berkata-kata. Namun pikiranmu sudah dipenuhi kemarahan sehingga tidak ada satu pun dari silabel maupun fonem yang ia ucapkan dapat masuk ke dalam kepalamu. Kau kini tidak lagi berpikir, hanya bergerak menuruti insting. Sehingga, saat kau sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah lagi—kau tidak ingat—tinjumu sudah bergerak, menyematkan satu bogem mentah ke rahang Aomine. (Oh, ya—tinjumu meleset. Seharusnya kau tahu kemampuanmu. Kau, yang hampir tidak pernah berkelahi, tentu saja bukan seorang peninju ahli.) Pemuda itu terpental, persis di hadapanmu.

Kau tidak ingat.

Satu-satunya yang kau ingat hanyalah kekecewaan karena sudah kalah sebelum kau mengerahkan segala usaha, tangan-tangan para perawat yang menahan gerakanmu, serta Kise yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang sakitnya. Begitu tenang, begitu sunyi. Tanpa gerakan selain dadanya yang naik-turun mengambil napas pelan.

Mataharimu selamat. Dia masih hidup.

Setidaknya itu membuat bebanmu berkurang… **satu?**

**-bersambung-**

* * *

**Afterwords:** Lalu, saya bingung harus berkata apa selain meminta maaf karena telat _update_. Maaf sekali, cuaca membuat saya sempat terkapar beberapa hari. Padahal seharusnya minggu ini saya lowong #cries (Lupakan soal survei dan praktikum lapangan. Yea.) Dan yah… kalau dilihat dari _chapter_ sebelumnya, memang saya berjanji _update _hari Sabtu/Minggu, sih. Tapi… :|

Maaf juga karena _chapter_ tiga mungkin mengecewakan. Protes saja lewat kolom _review_, PM, apalah—saya tidak keberatan. Malah saya senang kalau diberi kritik. Sekadar diberi salam pun senang c': #kode #foreveralone Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca dan menunggu! ^^

_Update_ selanjutnya… saya tidak bisa berjanji. Tapi semoga tidak akan lebih dari satu minggu. Doakan saja, ya!

**131221—rdb**

**P. S.** Sebelum merasa di-PHP-kan, saya pastikan kalau mata Anda tidak salah. Yup, _pairing_ dalam fanfiksi ini adalah AoKasa. _How's that?_ :D


End file.
